


Him

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [216]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hanna Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 13:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil met a boy years ago. and then meets him again while in SHIELD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Him

He remembers him.

Sandy blond hair, the palest blue eyes, and skin as white as snow. He remembers him and he quietly wonders what had happened to him. Did he get captured by the bad people Marissa Weigler claimed to be after him? or Did he fight?

As Phil had seen him fight to kill that night. 

—

“Phil.”

Phil snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of his name. He looks up to find that most of the people seated were staring at him now. He doesn’t give them the time of day as his eyes wander back to the files in front of him. 

“Do you have any questions, Agent Coulson?” The tone sounded level, but at the same time, irate.

Coulson looks up from his copy of the briefing only to be met by Fury’s unfazed gaze. Like he was waiting for Coulson to say something. Coulson frowns. He shakes his head and the meeting resumes but Coulson only half listens. He stares into the pale blue eyes of the man that was supposed to be his next mission.

He knows this man.

—

_The first time Phil saw him, he was wearing clothes too big for him. He looked tired and he rattled off things that Phil did not ask for. ‘He’s a weird one’ Phil remembers himself thinking clear as that day was. He also remembers thinking that it’d be the last he saw of that boy._

—

“Are you okay?” 

Phil shakes it off. He’s had bullets lodged in him in more uncomfortable places than his arm. He’ll survive.

“Just focus on the civilians.” He tells the man beside him calling for a medic like Phil was dying. He acts like this isn’t a war they’re fighting in. 

He finishes tying a piece of cloth to slow the bleeding and he pushes himself off of the remains of the wall he was leaning against and runs to a house he knows is occupied by civilians. His team covers him, shooting at the terrorists trying to enter the populated areas of the land. 

He won’t leave until every single civilian is safe. He won’t leave them.

—

_Phil saw him again while he was swimming. He took delight in surprising the blond when he popped out from the surface of the water. ‘He definitely is weird.’ He thought._

_“Do you have a place to stay?” Phil asked him._

_“No”_

_“Yes, you do. You’re staying with me. On one condition.” Phil grinned maliciously at him._

_“What?” He asked, leaning closer as if Phil was telling him a secret._

_Phil remembers being mesmerized by his eyes then. It wasn’t the same shade of blue as Phil’s eyes were. They were icy, like the kind of blue you’d only see floating in the arctic, hidden at the center of an iceberg. Phil remembers deciding he liked this boy’s eyes._

_“We’re going out tonight.” Phil finally told him._

—

Nicholas Fury comes back for him. 

He tells Phil about the organization known as SHIELD. That it was built to stand up for what was right. That he could do far greater things inside SHIELD than he could ever dream of in the Rangers. 

That he could help protect people.

—

_They lay awake at night talking._

_Phil asked him to not keep secrets. That that’s what friends do. They trust each other._

_“Are we friends?” He asked Phil then._

_“Yes.”_

_He smiled at Phil and he’s mesmerized again. By the blue of his eyes and the curl of his lips. The picture of absolute happiness stared right at Phil. and then it was gone. He told Phil that there were bad people after him. That he was unlike anybody else. That if he wanted Phil to remain safe, that if he wanted to protect him, there were things he couldn’t tell him._

_“Are we still friends?” He asked Phil hopefully._

_“Yes.” Phil answered automatically, then he backtracked. “Well, I’m not really sure. I don’t even know who you really are.”_

_“I’m not sure I do, either.”_

_They stay like that for a while, neither of them talking. And then he slowly moved towards Phil, unsure. Phil didn’t pull back. He didn’t push him away when he closed the gap between them. It was more a peck than a kiss, but it still took Phil’s breath away._

_“I’m happy to have a friend.” He said._

_Phil didn’t reply, just stared at him and his icy blue eyes until he fell asleep._

—

“Sir. We found him.”

“Do not engage. I repeat. Do not engage.” Phil orders them. He doesn’t waste another second and runs to where  _he_  is. 

He gets there and everyone shifts to let him through. Phil sees his sandy blond hair, but his skin was no longer white as snow. He had his eyes shut, hissing at the pain from his side and shoulder where the bullets had hit him.

Phil knows that he could take out every single one of them if he wanted to. But he didn’t.

—

_Marissa doesn’t kill them, if only because Miles gave her what she was looking for. They returned home, shaken and not the same as when they left. ‘It was only natural’ Phil thought to himself._

_Phil should be mad at him for leaving them in the hands of Marissa. but he’s not. The only things in his head were ‘I never want anyone to feel that same fear.’ and more surprisingly, ‘I hope he’s alright.’_

—

“My name is Agent Phillip Coulson. I’m with SHIELD.” Phil starts his spiel.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.” He tells Phil.

“I know you don’t. That’s why I’m here.”

“To kill me?” He asks, still not looking up from his seat on the ground.

“No. To help you protect people. That’s what you want, isn’t it?”

He snorts like that was a horrible joke people had played on him several times before. “Why should I believe you?”

Phil remains quiet for a while, choosing his words carefully. 

“Because you’re still my friend" Phil smiles when he finally looks up and Phil got to see those icy blue eyes again.

A mixture of disbelief and confusion plagued his face but Phil could tell that he was hoping Phil was not lying to him. “Phil?”

“Hi, Clint.”

**Author's Note:**

> #this would have been interesting to push to 10k#but i dont really have enough brain power to do that rn#I hope this isn't too bad
> 
>  
> 
> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/117248157246/at-long-last-here-it-is-sorry-for-the-delay)


End file.
